


Uniform

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Beast Hank, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Peter gets distracted on a grocery trip, which leads to a new costume choice for Hank.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Hank tugs on the cheap plastic skirt, groaning as his claws nearly shred it. Peter grins, leaning back against the counter with his arms over his chest. A part of him looks ready to wolf whistle as he eyes him up and down. 

"I feel utterly ridiculous. Where did you even get this nurse costume?" 

The fabric stretches over his legs, digging into his hips and thighs. It strains across his shoulders and arms with absolutely no hope for the buttons. 

"I went grocery shopping, but I got sidetracked by a new costume store." 

Cream dots the corner of his mouth and sits under his nails, wrappers crinkling in his jacket pockets. Hank sniffs, nostrils flaring at the smell of artificial sweeteners. 

"I need a follow up exam on my leg, nurse McCoy. I lack money, but I can pay you in snack cakes."

"Would you just hop up on the table?" The uniform groans as he shuffles towards the table, and Hank is silently grateful for the one and done uniform.


End file.
